


What's next?

by teapot_toaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/teapot_toaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continua...</p></blockquote>





	What's next?

 

E então você se forma. De repente, sua vida acaba. Seu ciclo pré-determinado acaba. Para alguns. É aquela história... A gente nasce, aprende a falar e a andar, vai pela primeira vez para a escolinha, chora quando a mamãe vai embora e ali, neste exato momento, aprendemos a entender um pouquinho a separação. Aos olhos infantis, a segurança está indo embora quando os pais soltam a mão, quando nos deixam em meio a um grupo de completos estranhos e esperam que a gente dê certo ali. Há quem chore, há quem nem ligue, há quem sinta a perda.

Não é o primeiro ou segundo tombo de quando caminhamos que nos transforma. É esse momento. Quando a sensação de abandono se encerra, quando nossos pais voltam para nos buscar no final de um dia que, apesar de tudo, até foi mais divertido que ficar em casa, é que entendemos como um ser humano interpreta a segurança. Ela se define por algo que vai embora, mas volta para nos buscar em algum momento. Eles voltaram, nós começamos a nos sentir mais seguros e, assim, conseguimos nos soltar e aproveitar o máximo de aprendizado e diversão que os coleguinhas tem a nos oferecer.

Próximo passo: alfabetização, matemática, ciências, química, física, geografia e história. Línguas estrangeiras. Assim andamos pelos ensinos fundamental e médio e compreendemos que o mundo é muito maior que a sala do jardim da infância e que as vezes as pessoas nos deixam e não retornam mais. Que aqueles que nos amavam, amigos, amores, vão embora e nós esperamos.

Esperamos que a dor passe. Esperamos que o coração regenere. Esperamos que saia a lista do vestibular. Esperamos ser aprovados em algo capaz de definir como será o resto de nossas vidas. E chega o momento tão esperado pelos jovens: os trotes, as festas, as aulas, as bebedeiras, os trabalhos em grupo... A troca de experiências é ampla, mais pessoas chegam, mais pessoas vão embora. A gente aprende, muda, permanece. A gente cresce.

E então... Ela acaba. A turma acaba. A faculdade acaba e mais amizades acabam. O caminho pré-definido também. O sonho clássico de estudar até obter a graduação. E fica a dúvida: o que virá pela frente? Posso fazer mestrado, arranjar um emprego e ser bem sucedida? Ou largar tudo, chutar o balde, mudar de país e trabalhar em um bar. Posso seguir estudando e passar em um concurso que me forneça estabilidade ou posso começar a construir minha família. Quem sabe uma, quem sabe nenhuma, quem sabe todas ao mesmo tempo! Nosso novo desafio é entender a novidade que essa liberdade representa e desfrutá-la ao máximo.

**Author's Note:**

> Continua...


End file.
